Live for Me
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Barbossa and Joanna are no longer pirates. Joanna is depressed and Barbossa want revenge for something that was never even alive...but why? Barbossa/OC
1. Present Day

_Well, here it is! The On Stranger Tides story of Barbossa and Joanna's lives. Remember, this fic is not connected to my previous fic Come Back to Me. This ignores that fic. On to the story!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Joseph!" Joanna yelled grabbing her son's arm.<em>

_She held onto Joseph as he wrapped his arms around her legs._

"_Mama, I'm scared", he whimpered._

"_Don't worry, sweetie", Joanna said. "Just stay with me. Mama and Papa will protect you."_

_Joanna pushed Joseph behind her and gently wrapped one arm around her pregnant belly. She looked across the deck to Barbossa who stood by the railing. Next to their ship was the Queen Anne's Revenge…Blackbeard's ship._

"_Last chance", Blackbeard said reaching for his sword. "Tell me all ya know about the fountain of youth. Tell me its location."_

"_Persuade me", Barbossa said. "Why should I?"_

_Blackbeard pulled out his sword. A loud ringing echoed on the wind. The crew of the Black Pearl looked around wondering what was happening. A rope untied itself from the mast and snaked its way around Joanna's body._

"_Hector!" she screamed._

_Joseph grabbed the rope trying to pull it away from his mother. It wouldn't move an inch no matter how hard he pulled._

"_Does that persuade you?" Blackbeard asked Barbossa._

"_Go to hell!" Joanna yelled._

_Barbossa smirked._

"_I think ya got yer answer."_

"_As you wish", Blackbeard said._

_He pointed his sword toward the Black Pearl. The sea began to roil. Cannons on the Queen Anne's Revenge began firing by themselves. The ropes on the Black Pearl began whipping wildly as they came free from the sails. Joanna screamed as she watched the ropes tangled Joseph and Barbossa. She gasped for breath as the rope around her tightened. She could hardly breathe as the rope pressed harder and harder against her stomach and her chest until she felt something pop…_

"_Mama!" Joseph yelled._

_Joanna looked down to see blood dripping between her legs. Her vision blurred and everything grew quiet as she began slipping away._

"_Mama! Mama!"_

"Mama", Joseph said. "Mama, wake up."

Joanna woke to see her son shaking her. She opened her eyes to find herself not on the Black Pearl, but in a warm bed in a beautiful room. One you'd find only in mansions.

After three years at sea, Barbossa came back for Joanna and Joseph. Everything was peaceful until their run-in with Blackbeard. Now they were living in a house in London. They were no longer pirates. They were law-abiding citizens with Barbossa working for the king.

"Joanna…"

Barbossa limped into the bedroom with his new uniform and a peg leg. He sat next to Joanna on the edge of the bed.

"How are ya feeling?" he asked brushing the hair out of her face.

"I'm still hurting on the inside", Joanna sighed.

She looked down at her flat stomach. That encounter with Blackbeard cost Barbossa his leg and to both of them…their unborn child.

"Are you still sad, Mama?" Joseph asked.

Joanna smiled a bit as she looked at Joseph. He was a carbon copy of Barbossa. The same face, the same hair. She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Just a little bit", Joanna said. "But don't worry. Mama will be happy again someday."

"Aye", Barbossa said. "Everything will be better soon."

He leaned in for a kiss. Joanna smiled as her fingers tangled themselves into his hair as she kissed him.

"Now get up and get dressed", he said. "Ye 'nd I be going ta the palace ta speak with the king."

Joanna nodded as she watched him walk away.


	2. The Happy Family

"You're looking very dashing in your suit, Joseph", Joanna said smiling.

"Thank you, Mama", Joseph said. "Dashing like Papa?"

"Very much like your father."

He stood still as Joanna buttoned his coat. He was excited to go with his parents to the palace. He had never been there before. He was also excited to meet the king. He wondered if he was as tall and powerful as his father.

"Darling, keep an eye on Joseph while I change", Joanna said.

"Aye", Barbossa nodded.

He limped into Joseph's room as Joanna stepped out. He set his crutch aside as he sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"C'mere, son", he said.

Joseph crawled onto Barbossa's lap curious as to what he had to say.

"I want ya ta be on yer best behavior today", Barbossa said. "Do not say a word ta the king unless he speaks ta ye. When ya see him, bow and call him yer majesty."

"Will you do the same thing too?" Joseph asked.

"Aye. It be respectful ta the king."

"Will Mama do the same thing too?"

"Aye", he answered. "We're all gonna do it."

* * *

><p>Joanna gasped as the maid who worked for them tightened her corset. She still wasn't used to life on land as a normal woman. Joanna missed the sea. Ever since Barbossa became a privateer, all she had done was think about what could've been had they remained pirates.<p>

"My baby…" Joanna murmured.

"What was that, miss?" the maid asked.

"Nothing."

Joanna looked in the mirror as the maid helped her with her dress. She frowned as she stared at her flat stomach. She wished the baby had lived instead of herself. She lived a good long life. The baby should've deserved a chance to live.

"Mrs. Barbossa?"

Joanna turned to see another maid standing in the doorway.

"Your husband insists that you hurry up", she said. "He and your son are ready."

"Tell him I'm almost ready", Joanna said.

The maid finished tying the strings in the back of her dress. Joanna slipped on her shoes as the maids tied the strings to her hat under her chin.

"Joanna, ya ready?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm coming", she answered.

Joanna walked into the hallway where Barbossa and Joseph were waiting for her. She tried to fight back a laugh as soon as she saw Barbossa.

"Hector, what are you wearing?" she asked.

"Something worthy of a fine class", he said with a smirk.

"It's a joke", Joanna laughed as she ran her fingers through the gray curly wig. "Are you honestly going to wear this?"

"Papa looks funny!" Joseph laughed.

"I know he does!" Joanna said. "Papa's wig is very silly."

She leaned in and kissed Barbossa.

"You're not going to be wearing it all the time are you?" she asked. "I'm never going to be able to take you serious."

"Aye, I only be doing this fer the king."

"As long as I never have to see it again."

"We'd better get going", Barbossa said. "The king be expecting us."

Joanna took Joseph's hand into hers as they walked out the door. There was a horse and carriage waiting for them by the front door. Barbossa lifted Joseph into the carriage and stepped asides, letting Joanna get in.

"Did Papa tell you to behave when we get to the palace?" she asked Joseph.

He nodded.

"Good. Behave and you might get a cookie when we come home."

The three of them sat in silence as the horses started pulling the carriage into town.


	3. Jack Sparrow

Joanna and Joseph looked in awe at the size of the palace. It didn't look that big from the outside. The inside had paintings hanging from every wall. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

"Papa, look!" Joseph said.

He pulled away from Joanna and ran toward a table. He reached his hand out to touch a large vase.

"Joseph, don't touch that!" Joanna said grabbing his hand. "What did Papa and I tell you about behaving?"

"Come", Barbossa said. "The king be expecting us."

Joanna wrapped her arm around his and took Joseph's hand in hers. Together they walked toward a pair of large doors. Two servants opened them to reveal a large room. There sat a fat man surrounded by dozens of men and.

Barbossa and Joseph bowed while Joanna curtsied.

"Afternoon, sire", Barbossa said.

He looked across the room to find…Jack Sparrow! He stood in the middle of the room by the table.

"If I may be so bold, why is this man not in chains? He must be manacled at once. Fer the safety of me wife 'nd son."

"At the center of my palace?" the king asked. "Hardly."

"Hector", they heard. "Good to see a fellow pirate make good of himself."

"You?" Joanna asked.

"Mama, who is that?" Joseph asked.

"No one ya need ta concern yerself with, son", Barbossa answered.

He smiled as he looked at Jack's offended face.

"Pirate? Nay", he continued. "Privateer. On a sanctioned mission under the authority and protection of the crown."

He ran his fingers through his wig. Joanna couldn't help but roll her eyes knowing he and Jack were about to go at it again. That wig was hideous! She hated it!

"As may be", Jack said. "But first..."

He leaned over the table looking straight at Barbossa.

"What has become of my beloved Pearl?"

"I lost the Pearl, as I lost me leg!" Barbossa answered angrily throwing his peg leg onto the table in front of the king.

Joanna looked away sadness filling her. It was obvious to all who saw her she had lost something too.

"Lost the Pearl?" Jack repeated angrily.

"Aye", Barbossa said pulling his peg leg off the table. "Defended her mightily enough, but she be sunk nonetheless."

Jack started to climb over to the table ready to attack Barbossa. Joanna pulled Joseph behind her back as she stepped closer to Barbossa. They watched as two guards grabbed Jack, pulling him back.

"If that ship be properly sunk, you should be sunk with it", Jack said.

"Captain Barbossa, every second we tarry the Spanish out-distance us", the king said breaking up the fight. "I have every confidence that you will prevail in reward that you shall have the highest rank you so desire."

"Ah, to serve thus is suffice, sire", Barbossa said with a smile.

"You sir, have stooped", Jack said disgusted.

"Jack, our sands be all but run," Barbossa said. "Where's the harm in joining the winning side? And you do meet a nicer class person. Besides…"

He wrapped his free arm around Joanna.

"I have a family ta think about."

"I understand everything", Jack calmly said. "'Except that wig."

Everyone stood back and watched as Jack fought off the guards escaping.

"Wow!" Joseph said with a smile.

The king looked at him disapprovingly and then turned his attention to Barbossa.

"Escaped?" he asked.

"Leave it ta me, sire", Barbossa said before limping away.

Joanna took Joseph's hand and followed.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We may have lost Sparrow, but there be someone else useful ta us", Barbossa answered.

"Who?"

"Ye'll see him soon enough. First let us go home 'nd relax. Joseph does not need ta be involved in our business."


	4. Alone Time and Gibbs

"Joseph, go ta yer room", Barbossa said as he, Joseph and Joanna arrived home. "Yer mother 'nd I have to talk."

"About what?" Joseph asked.

"It's about Papa's new job", Joanna answered. "It's something little boys find boring."

"Can I play with my sail boat?"

"Yes. Now go upstairs so Papa and I can talk."

Barbossa and Joanna watched their son rush upstairs into his room.

"He be a good lad", Barbossa said.

"Yes, that he is", Joanna said frowning. "I just wish…"

She pulled away from Barbossa and started up the stairs.

"What?" Barbossa asked.

Joanna shook her head as she tried to fight back a sob. She rushed into their bedroom so Joseph wouldn't hear them.

"I just wish", she shakily said. "That our second child could've been as good."

Joanna wrapped her arms around Barbossa as she cried into his chest.

"It's not fair! How come we had to lose it?"

"Joanna, ya did nothing wrong", he said. "It be Edward Teach's fault."

"Edward Teach?" Joanna asked.

"Blackbeard."

"Oh."

"Ya need not ta worry", he continued. "With this expedition ta the Fountain of Youth, I will get our revenge. Fer the Black Pearl, fer me leg, 'nd fer ye."

Joanna shook her head.

"I'm going with you", she said.

"Joanna, ya can't", Barbossa said. "I'll be sailing with a full crew of men, no women."

"That never stopped me before", she said. "Darling, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I'm settling my business with Blackbeard myself."

"What about Joseph?"

"He's coming with us. You don't expect me to leave him here, do you?"

Barbossa chuckled as he pulled her close.

"Yer still stubborn as ever", he said. "No number of years can ever change that."

Joanna smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was still pretty upset about losing the baby but maybe some alone time with her husband would make her feel better.

"Bed?" she asked.

Barbossa nodded as he started kissing her. They backed into the bed as they started undressing each other.

"We can't take too long", Barbossa said. "We need ta meet our navigator soon."

"Let's make this quick then", Joanna said.

She laid back against the pillows as he pulled her dress off. She watched as he pulled the remainder of his clothes. Barbossa crawled into bed on top of her. They both leaned in kissing as Joanna wrapped her arms around Barbossa as he grabbed her thighs.

* * *

><p>Joanna walked with Barbossa as they headed to the gallows. He carried a foot of rope in his free arm as he limped with his crutch in the other.<p>

"Joseph at home?" he asked.

"Yes", she answered. "He's been put to bed. The maids will take care of him until tomorrow."

"Good."

"There's been a mistake", they heard. "It's a life sentence, not death. Life!"

Two guards guided Barbossa and Joanna to the gallows. They saw a pirates struggling with two men. Joshamee Gibbs.

"Barbossa", he said when he saw them.

"Thank you, gentlemen", Barbossa said to the two men who were holding Gibbs.

The men left as Barbossa and Joanna stopped in front of Gibbs.

"I trust ya can tie a noose", he said throwing the rope at Gibbs.

"That's a hard thing, forcing a man to twist his own hanging rope", Gibbs said giving the rope back.

"Ye must lie in yer bed the way ya made it."

Barbossa tossed the rope to one of the soldiers behind him.

"What's happened to you?" Gibbs asked. "And you, Miss Joanna. Ever since you had that son of yours, you've become a different person."

"A mother has to put her child before herself", Joanna answered.

"Where be Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked.

"He escaped", Gibbs said with a smile on his face.

"I'm on a tight schedule, Gibbs. The HMS Providence sets sail at first light."

Joanna turned to see the rope being tied into a noose.

"If ya do not care ta watch it hanging here dead, with a mouth full of flies…speak now."

Gibbs looked at the noose full of fear.

"Take me with you", he said. "Any point of the compass –"

"Take you where, Gibbs?" Barbossa asked. "The Fountain, aye? Is that where Jack be headed?"

Gibbs gave no answer.

"Have ya 'nything ye can offer me, Gibbs? 'nything at all?"

He still gave no answer.

"Upon me naked word, ye'll not see the dawn", Barbossa said turning away.

Gibbs reached into his back pocket, pulling something out.

"What's that you got there?" Joanna asked.

He unrolled it to reveal the missing piece of the navigational charts. The ones Jack Sparrow stole years ago. Barbossa looked at it with interest.

"Hand it over", he said reaching his hand out.

Gibbs reached the navigational charts over to Barbossa. He suddenly threw them down to the ground. He grabbed a lit lantern and threw it on top of the charts, setting them on fire.

"You fool!" Barbossa spat.

"I had just enough time to study those infernal circles", Gibbs said. Every route, every destination all safe…"

He pointed to his head.

"In here."

Barbossa and Joanna looked at him in disgust.

"Welcome back ta his majesty's navy, Master Gibbs", Barbossa spat out.

He turned away limping out of the gallows taking Joanna with him.


	5. Joanna

Joanna helped Joseph pack his things for their voyage to the Fountain of Youth.

"Remember", Barbossa said as he watched. "We're packing only what we want. Whatever ya leave here, yer not gonna see again."

"How come?" Joseph asked.

"We won't be coming back, that's why."

"Why?"

"Yer mother 'nd I be taking ya ta a new home", Barbossa said. "Remember when we lived on a ship?"

"When Mama got hurt?" Joseph asked.

Joanna frowned when he said that. She was trying so hard to forget that ever happened. She didn't want to be reminded of when she lost the baby. Barbossa noticed and nodded to Joseph.

"Well, we're gonna be living on a ship again, son", he said.

"Really? Yay!"

"Aye. So take only the things ya want ta keep with ya on the ship."

"Yes, Papa."

Joseph went running into his closet looking for some things. Joanna stood and turned toward the door.

"I suppose I should start packing too", she quietly said.

Barbossa nodded. Neither of them said a word as she walked out of the room. Barbossa waited until she closed their bedroom door before turning his attention to Joseph.

"Joseph, c'mere", he said.

"Yes, Papa?"

"Ya know, yer mother's still upset", Barbossa said.

"From when she got hurt?" Joseph asked.

"Aye. Yer mother 'nd I would appreciate it if ya didn't mention that 'nymore."

"Why?"

"It makes yer mother very sad."

"Does Mama cry when she's sad?" Joseph asked.

"Aye, it does."

"I don't want Mama to cry."

"I don't either", Barbossa said. "Which is why we're not gonna talk about her getting hurt 'nymore."

"If we stop talking, will Mama be happy?"

"She won't cry 'nymore. I don't know if she'll be happy or not."

"I don't want Mama to be sad anymore."

Joseph hugged his father looking for comfort. Barbossa fondly hugged him back.

"Finish packing yer things, Joseph", Barbossa said standing up. "I'm gonna go help yer mother."

He limped out of Joseph's room, down the hall to his. He stood in the doorway when he saw Joanna sitting on their bed with tears in her eyes. The skirts of her dress were folded across her lap with her hands on top.

"Joanna, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I heard what you said to Joseph", she said.

"Why are ya crying then?"

"I don't want to forget. I can't forget what we had. When we find Blackbeard, he's mine!"

Joanna pulled back her skirts revealing a sheath. She gripped the handle at the end and pulled, revealing a sword.

"I'm going to kill that black hearted bastard myself", Joanna said looking at her reflection in the sword.

Barbossa couldn't help but smile. He could see part of the old Joanna, her pirate side coming back.

"Nobody hurts yer family 'nd gets away with it", he chuckled.

"Nobody", Joanna said. "That bilge rat killed my baby. Now I'm going to kill him."

Barbossa pulled Joanna close and kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl", he said. "Now finish packing. We set sail in a few hours."


	6. Setting Sail

Barbossa and Joanna smiled as they watched Joseph run around the docks. The boy was so excited to go on a voyage on a ship.

"Mama, Papa look how big the boat is!" Joseph said pointing at the ship.

"Yes, we know it's big", Joanna laughed.

Barbossa grabbed his hand as he ran closer to them.

"Joseph, remember ta behave yerself", he said. "We be sailing with the king's sailors."

"Yes", Joanna said. "We want you to be on your best behavior for the whole voyage."

"Is this our new home, Papa?" Joseph asked.

"Aye, fer now", he answered. "We'll have a new home at the end of our voyage."

"Where will that be?"

"You'll find out soon", Joanna said. "Papa and I will tell you when we get to our new home."

"Okay, Mama."

Joanna took his hand as they walked up the ramp to board the HMS Providence. Sailors and soldiers stood at their posts waiting for them.

"A woman?" they heard.

They looked up at the helm to see Gibbs frowning at Joanna.

"Barbossa, you know it's bad luck to bring a woman on a ship", he said.

"Shut it, Gibbs", Joanna said. "You know I've never brought any bad luck before."

"Big meany!" Joseph yelled at him while sticking out his tongue.

Barbossa tried to fight back a chuckle but failed. He patted Joseph's shoulder and nudged him toward the cabin.

"Got get yerself settled in", he said.

He turned to face the crew.

"We sail with the tide!" he commanded.

Joanna felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard her husband give orders. It was almost like old times again. She followed Barbossa up to the helm where he took his place as captain.

"Everything be alright?" he asked.

"Yes, of course", Joanna said. "But I'd rather we discuss my thoughts in private."

She winked at Barbossa giving him a clue. He smirked as he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Being back on a ship was really lifting Joanna's spirits. Barbossa knew once they caught up with Blackbeard, she would be unstoppable. Her pirate side would completely take over and kill Blackbeard for what he did.<p>

A strong wind blew in the air. The crew let loose the sails and raised the anchor. The HMS Providence set sail toward the Fountain of Youth. Joanna sighed with a smile on her face as the wind blew through her hair. She watched as land grew smaller and smaller as they headed out to sea. She was home, on the sea…back where she belonged. Joanna almost felt like a pirate again.

"Mama, what are you doing?" she heard.

Joanna looked down at Joseph who was tugging on her dress.

"Nothing, dear", she said.

"Papa wants you", he said pointing to the cabin.

Joanna nodded and walked into the cabin. She saw Barbossa sitting on the bed unscrewing his peg leg.

"How's your leg, darling?" she asked. "Are you in any pain?"

"Aye, everything be okay", he set setting the peg leg aside.

"What's wrong, Hector?"

Barbossa pulled Joanna into his lap wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How are ya feeling?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Have ya been feeling depressed or 'nything?"

"It's not as bad as before."

Joanna remembered how bad she was when she, Barbossa and Joseph first got away from Blackbeard.

* * *

><p><em>The first thing Joanna did when she woke up was scream. It felt like something was stabbing her chest and stomach. She could barely breathe from all the pain. Joanna looked around her and saw Barbossa and Joseph sitting around her. They weren't on the Black Pearl anymore. Instead, they were on another ship. A nicer, cleaner looking ship.<em>

"_Mama, what's wrong?" Joseph asked. "Are you hurt?"_

_She nodded looking at Barbossa._

"_What happened?" she asked._

_Barbossa looked at Joseph and nodded in the direction of the door. Joseph jumped off the bed and ran toward the door, leaving his parents alone._

"_Where are we?" Joanna asked._

"_We be on our way ta London", Barbossa answered._

"_What happened?" she asked. "Why does everything hurt?"_

_He sighed as he thought about how to break the news to her. Joanna looked at her stomach and noticed it was no longer big and round with their child._

"_Hector, where's the baby?"_

_Barbossa shook his head. He couldn't hide it from her any longer._

"_Dead", he answered. "The baby's gone. Ya passed the fetus 'nd the sailors took care of it."_

"_Dead?" Joanna asked as she cried fresh tears. "But it can't be gone! I was taking care of it!"_

"_Blackbeard killed it", Barbossa said._

"_You said the sailors on this ship took care of the baby. What did they do?"_

"_They dumped the fetus inta the sea. A burial at sea."_

_Joanna sobbed as she heard what happened to the baby. Barbossa crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. No matter what he said, it wouldn't make her feel better. She wanted to die._


	7. The Nightmare

_Joanna sighed as she looked over the edge of the ship. The full moon shone brightly. The light reflected over the ripples of the sea. She looked at her reflection in the water and smiled. Joanna heard a faint cry._

"_Joseph?"_

_She turned toward the cabin seeing no one there. She heard the cry again. This time it was louder than before._

"_Hello?" Joanna called out._

_She looked back down at her reflection in the water. She watched as the sea began roiling. Bubbles and foam rose to the surface._

_Joanna backed away frightened. The last time the sea acted like that was their run-in with Blackbeard. Joanna heard the cry again. It was a high pitched cry…almost like the cry of a baby. She ran to the railing of the ship and looked at the water again._

_Joanna nearly screamed as the water turned red. It looked more like blood than water. She watched as something floated to the surface of the sea. It looked like a body. Joanna watched as the body turned over, facing her._

"_Bloody hell!" she screamed when she saw the body._

_It was the small body of a baby. Was it her baby? The baby opened its eyes and looked straight at her and cried again._

"_My baby", Joanna said with tears in her eyes. "My baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."_

_The baby cried as its body sank back into the sea._

"_No!" Joanna cried. "No, my baby!"_

"Joanna! Joanna!"

Joanna felt someone shaking her and yelling her name. She opened her eyes to find herself looking straight into Barbossa's eyes.

"Ye were having another nightmare", he said running his thumb across her cheek. "Ye were crying."

"Was I?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling.

Barbossa helped her sit up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Care ta tell me about it?" he asked.

Joanna sighed as she looked down.

"It was…just another dream", she said.

"About?"

"About the baby", she finished. "I saw…"

Joanna gave a shuddered sigh as she covered her face with her hands. Barbossa wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I saw the baby's body in the sea. It looked at me for a moment before sinking."

Barbossa pulled her close as she laid her head on his chest looking for comfort. Losing their baby really messed her up. Until Joanna killed Blackbeard herself, she would probably never be completely happy.

* * *

><p>Joseph giggled as Joanna tickled him. She was trying to put on a happy face for her son to let him know nothing was wrong. The last thing she and Barbossa wanted was for their son to be unhappy. Joanna stopped when she saw Gibbs being dragged across the deck toward them.<p>

"Master Gibbs", Barbossa started. "Short we are of a map. Perhaps ye could be so kind as ta provide us a heading."

Gibbs looked at Gillette wondering if he could have a drink.

"Nay! We privateers not pirates, Master Gibbs", Barbossa said. "And in the King's name will behave as such."

"Need I remind you we have a child onboard?" Joanna added.

"Aye… cap'n", Gibbs said. "My apologies miss."

He looked through the charts taking longer than expected to give a heading.

"Now Gibbs, I hope you weren't lying when you said you could lead us to the Fountain", Joanna said.

"Be we on the proper course, Gibbs?" Barbossa asked seriously.

"Aye," Gibbs answered. "It be proper"

He pointed behind Barbossa.

"There's your proof."

Everyone turned to look at the direction Gibbs pointed, including Barbossa and Joanna. Gillette pulled out a spyglass handing it to Barbossa.

"The Spaniards", he murmured. "Battle stations!"

"Joseph, go inside", Joanna said nudging him to the steps.

"Joanna, ye go with him", Barbossa said.

The sailors pointed their rifles and cannons at the Spanish ship. Barbossa continued watching them sail.

"The men await your orders, sir", Groves said.

They waited and waited, but Barbossa did not give any orders.

"Sir, orders?" Groves asked turning to Barbossa. "Sir!"

"Nothing's happening", Joanna said.

Barbossa lowered the spyglass as the Spaniard sailed past them

"He never so much as turned his head", murmured about their leader.

"The Fountain is the price," Barbossa said handing the spyglass back to Gillette. "It seems we're not even worth the time to sink us. And now we've fallen behind!"

He turned to the men.

"All hands, make more sail!"

The crew hurried to make more sail. Barbossa took hold of the helm steering the ship.

"Ride hard between wind and tide."


	8. It Was My Fault

Joanna laid in bed with Barbossa's arm wrapped around her waist. Another night of making love cheered her up a little bit, but not completely. Joanna sighed as she heard her husband's even breathing behind her. Barbossa was fast asleep. She looked across the room where Joseph laid fast asleep in his own bed.

Joanna gently took Barbossa's arm and pulled it away from her waist. She got up and got dressed. She wasn't in the mood to get any sleep. It wouldn't do her any good anyway. She would just have more nightmares about their lost baby which plagued her to no end. Joanna opened the trunk that sat at the end of their bed. Inside was her sword.

"Mama?" she heard.

Joanna turned around to see Joseph yawning and rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Go back to sleep, dear", she said. "It's late."

"What are you doing?" Joseph mumbled.

"Mama can't sleep", she answered. "Go back to sleep before you wake Papa."

He nodded as he laid back down. Joanna smiled and got up walking over to his bed. She ran her fingers through his thick copper hair and kissed his forehead. Joanna picked up her sword and went out onto the deck.

* * *

><p>It was pretty empty on the deck that night. Most of the officers and sailors had gone below deck to get some sleep. Joanna sat on a barrel and pulled out her sword. She had been taking care of it, polishing it, preparing it for the fight against Blackbeard. She picked up a stone she had hidden with her sword and began to sharpen the sword. Joanna couldn't fight Blackbeard with a dull blade.<p>

"Another restless night?" she heard.

Joanna turned to see Barbossa standing by the cabin door. He stood there shirtless and without his peg leg. He used his crutch to balance himself as he waited for an answer.

"You should be asleep", Joanna said turning her attention back to her sword. "A ship can't have a sleepy captain during the daylight."

"Ye should be asleep as well", Barbossa said limping his way to her.

"No, I can't sleep", she said. "I don't even want to close my eyes. All I'm going to see is our baby's face…crying and screaming."

Joanna stopped sharpening her sword as she sighed.

"Do you think…it was my fault Blackbeard killed the baby?" she asked.

"Nay!" Barbossa said. "Where did ya get that idea in yer head?"

Joanna stared ahead at the sea as she recalled the moment Blackbeard attacked her.

_Blackbeard pulled out his sword. A loud ringing echoed on the wind. The crew of the Black Pearl looked around wondering what was happening. A rope untied itself from the mast and snaked its way around Joanna's body._

_"Hector!" she screamed._

_Joseph grabbed the rope trying to pull it away from his mother. It wouldn't move an inch no matter how hard he pulled._

_"Does that persuade you?" Blackbeard asked Barbossa._

_"Go to hell!" Joanna yelled._

"I…pretty much just told him to kill it", Joanna quietly said. "I knew the consequences but…"

She felt a lump in her throat unable to go on. Barbossa wrapped his free arm around Joanna's shoulders. He didn't know what he could do to make her feel better.

"Joanna, Blackbeard would've killed the baby either way", he said. "He be nothing but a black hearted monster. Mark my words, Joanna. Ye 'nd I are gonna kill Blackbeard when we find him."

She said nothing as she nodded.

"He be heading fer the Fountain of Youth", he continued. "We'll know where he'll be. We'll find him 'nd kill him."

"I know", Joanna said.

"Good", Barbossa said. "Coming ta bed?"

"In a minute", she said. "I need a few minutes to myself."

He kissed her forehead before limping back to their cabin. Joanna made sure he was inside before looking back at her sword. She laid the side of the blade across her bare hand before closing it into a fist. Joanna smirked as she slid the blade across her hand drawing blood.

"Hell hath no fury over a woman scorned", she said. "Blackbeard…you're mine."


	9. King's Men

Barbossa watched as Joanna slept into the late morning hours. Poor girl stayed up hours after he told her to come back to bed. She was exhausted.

"When will Mama wake up?" Joseph asked.

"Later", Barbossa said. "Now hush. Yer mother was up late last night."

"What was Mama doing?"

"She needed some time ta herself", he answered. "Go out on deck. Breakfast be almost ready."

"Okay, Papa."

Barbossa waited until Joseph left before turning his attention back to Joanna. He took her bandaged hand in his. He was very unhappy when he saw the deep cut on her hand. He hated seeing Joanna hurt in any way. If someone hurt her, he would make sure they paid. But when he saw her hurting herself? He didn't know what to think of it.

"No…"

Joanna started breaking out in a cold sweat.

"No…my baby…Hector…"

Barbossa gently tapped her face.

"Joanna", he softly said. "Joanna, wake up."

Joanna gasped as her eyes shot open. She sat up catching her breath.

"Another nightmare?" Barbossa asked.

"The worst I've ever had", she said.

"Tell me", he said brushing the hair out of her face.

"It was the usual", Joanna sighed. "About our baby dying. But…"

She covered her eyes with her hand. Barbossa pulled her close and ran his hand up and down her back.

"But what?" he asked.

"It wasn't just the baby. This time it was you and Joseph. Blackbeard held our son over the edge of the ship and just let go. Joseph couldn't swim. He sank like a rock."

He held her close as she started to cry.

"'nd me?" he asked.

"That moment Blackbeard had a rope tied around your leg…" Joanna started. "He took your sword away too. So you weren't able to cut yourself loose. You were gone along with the Black Pearl."

"Joanna, it be just a dream", Barbossa said. "We got out of there. We got Joseph out of there."

He wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Ya know, seeing ya sad day after day be getting old. Ye should try smiling fer a change."

"Hey!" she said. "The day I kill Blackbeard will be the day I start smiling again!"

Barbossa chuckled and kissed her softly. He took her bandaged hand and looked at it.

"Don't be hurting yerself fer what Blackbeard did. None of it be yer fault."

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>Barbossa, Joanna and Joseph sat at a table by the helm as they started eating breakfast. Barbossa looked at his plate of sliced apples as he poured rum into a cup. Joanna smiled as Joseph got some of his porridge on his chin.<p>

"Wipe your face, dear", she said.

"Sir?"

Lieutenant Groves stood by the table as Barbossa took a bite of his apple.

"Captain, sir," Groves said. "I am unhappy to report rumors, sir amongst the crew as to our destination."

Barbossa not looking the least bit concerned just looked over his shoulder

"Shut yer trap and make way", he said.

"Yeah!" Joseph said, repeating his father's words. "Shut your trap!"

"Joseph, don't talk like that", Joanna said disapprovingly.

"Why? Papa talks like that."

"That's because I be the captain of the ship", Barbossa said. "Ye be just a boy. I'm flattered ya want to be like me, but yer too young ta be talking like that."

Groves stood and listened as the parents gave their son a talk. He stood there knowing Barbossa needed to take control of the ship. Barbossa sighed as he grabbed his crutch and stood.

"That's the way of it then?" he asked.

"No disrespect, sir."

"What do the men fear? Say it, speak the words."

"Whitecap Bay."

"Whitecap Bay?" Joanna asked standing up.

"What's that?" Joseph asked.

"Aye, Whitecap Bay", Barbossa answered. "Every worthless seamen fears the name, and rightly so. Though few know why or dare to ask."

"Be the stories true?" Gibbs asked.

"Say what robs you of your staunch heart, Gibbs or forever leave it to the whiter fields of fancy."

"Mermaids."

"Mermaids?" Joseph asked. "Those are real?"

"Aye. Mermaids. Sea ghouls, devil fish, dreadful in hunger for flesh of men. Mermaid waters, that be our path."

Barbossa turned his attention to Gibbs.

"Cling to your soul, Gibbs, as mermaids are given to take the rest to the bone."

The crew began looking at each other with fear in their eyes and their voices.

"Steady men!" Groves ordered. "Or be ready to purpose your fear."

"Save yourselves!" a sailor yelled as he jumped overboard.

"Man overboard!"

"Nay!" Barbossa said. "A deserter!"

Everyone turned their attention back to Barbossa.

"Gentlemen, I shall not ask any more than of any man than what that man can deliver. But I do ask these…are we not King's men?"

A handful of the crew answered.

"On the King's mission?" he continued.

"I did not note any fear in the eyes of the Spanish as they passed us by. Are we not King's men?"

"AYE!" the crew answered.

"Aye!" Barbossa said. "Hands aloft and bare away. Stave on ahead to Whitecap Bay."

"Papa", Joseph said. "Are we really going to see mermaids?"

"Aye, we are, son."


	10. I'm Sorry

"Are mermaids really real, Papa?" Joseph asked as Joanna and Barbossa tucked him in bed for a nap.

"Aye, that they be", Barbossa answered.

"What are they like? Are they pretty and nice like in the storybooks?"

"Aye, they be pretty."

"Ahem…"

Joanna crossed her arms giving Barbossa a jealous look.

"But not as beautiful as yer mother", he finished. "But mermaids are not good."

"They're not?" Joseph asked.

"No, dear", Joanna said. "They're evil. They lure sailors to their deaths with song."

"What does that mean?"

"They sing ta ye", Barbossa said. "'nd when ya get close ta them, they drag ya ta the depths of the ocean to yer death."

Joseph cowered under his blankets.

"Mermaids sound scary!"

"They are when they try to lure you", Joanna said.

"Are the mermaids going to lure me when we get to Whitecap Bay?" he asked.

"Nay", Barbossa said. "We won't let that happen."

Joseph nodded in response.

"You go ahead and rest, dear", Joanna said. "We won't arrive until tomorrow morning."

"Okay, Mama."

Both parents kissed their son before turning to leave.

"How's yer hand?" Barbossa asked Joanna.

"Oh", she said looking at it. "There's not much to say. It's still wrapped up. Nothing new."

"Let me check it."

Barbossa took Joanna's hand in his. Both were silent as he unwrapped the bandage from her hand. As usual, he was gentle as he turned her hand over to look at the cut.

"It's healing nicely", he said. "If yer lucky, it'll heal in time fer our battle with Blackbeard."

Joanna frowned. This business with Blackbeard was beginning to become an obsession. It's gotten so bad, she had pushed Barbossa and Joseph aside…like they were less important.

Barbossa was silent as he rewrapped Joanna's hand. Joanna gently laid her hand on top of his, getting him to stop.

"Hector…"

He lifted his head to look at her. Before he had a chance to say anything, she leaned in planting a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting", she said.

"I understand", Barbossa said. "Yer upset about losing the baby."

"Yes, I am, but that's no excuse. I feel like I've been neglecting you lately. Our baby may be gone, but you and Joseph are just as important."

She wrapped her arms around Barbossa's neck and kissed him again, deeper.

"Darling, you're my whole world", she said. "You and Joseph."

Joanna rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Nothing means more to me than our family. Not even Blackbeard."

"Joanna…" Barbossa started.

"From now on, you and Joseph come before Blackbeard", she continued.

"Joanna…"

"I'm ready. No more preparing for the battle. I know I can do it."

Barbossa pressed his lips against her, stopping her. Joanna relaxed as she closed her eyes as let her fingers tangle themselves in Barbossa's hair.

* * *

><p><em>Short chapter. Sorry, it was kinda filler until they got to Whitecap Bay.<em>


	11. Whitecap Bay

Joanna helped Joseph pack his toys as the ship began approaching Whitecap Bay.

"Mama, are we leaving again?" he asked.

"Yes, we are", Joanna answered. "It's time to go to our new home."

"But I thought this was our new home?"

"It was only temporary, my son", Barbossa said. "We be on our way ta getting our new home now."

"What will it look like?" Joseph asked.

"It be another ship. A lot bigger than this one."

"Wow!"

"Yes, it will be impressive", Joanna said. "Now bundle up, sweetie. It's raining outside and I don't want you to get sick. You too, Hector."

"Nay, I'll be alright", Barbossa said. "Ye should be worrying about yerself."

She shook her head chuckling. Same old Barbossa always saying he'll be fine.

"Can you carry your things?" she asked Joseph.

"Yes, Mama."

"Mrs. Barbossa?"

Barbossa and Joanna turned to see Lieutenant Gillette standing in the doorway.

"What do ya want?" Barbossa asked.

"Mrs. Barbossa, will you and your son need an umbrella?" Gillette asked. "The rain's pouring awfully hard."

Barbossa looked at Joanna waiting for her answer. She looked at Joseph and nodded.

"Just one umbrella", she said. "For my son."

"What about you?" Gillette asked.

"Mr. Gillette, I have been in the rain numerous times without an umbrella. I think I'll survive without one this time."

"Yes, madam", Gillette said leaving.

"Joanna, are ya sure ya don't want an umbrella?" Barbossa asked.

"Darling, I don't need one", Joanna said. "I'll be fine without it."

She smirked as she wrapped a belt around her waist with her sword attached to it.

* * *

><p>The rain and wind blew across the sea as Barbossa brought Joanna, Joseph, Gillette, Groves and a few more men ashore. Whitecap Bay looked horrible. The lighthouse that stood at the edge of the beach was destroyed. Burnt wood laid scattered across the beach. Barbossa stopped as they approached what looked like a giant fin buried in the sand and wood.<p>

"Don't look, dear", Joanna said pulling Joseph close.

Barbossa kicked the dead body as Groves knelt by it.

"Lord!" he said pulling a piece of seaweed off of it. "Is that…?"

"Mermaid", Gibbs answered.

He turned to Barbossa.

"Give up this madness now."

"I cannot", Barbossa answered.

"Neither can I", Joanna said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"Ever walk on the beach, look back and see your footsteps in the sand?" Barbossa asked. "It's like that, except the footsteps lie before me."

"Footstep, actually", Gillette dumbly said.

Joanna rolled her eyes while Barbossa just stood there.

"Whitecap Bay, sir", Groves said standing up. "We must hasten."

Everyone turned toward the sea as they heard shrieking sounds.

"Mama, what's that?" Joseph asked Joanna as he held onto her skirts tightly.

"Just stay close to me, sweetheart", she answered, wrapping her arms around him. "Mama and Papa will protect you."

Everyone watched as mermaids surrounded the HMS Providence. The men aboard the ship screamed as the mermaids climbed aboard the ship, bringing them to their deaths.

"We travel by foot", Barbossa said without the slightest bit of concern for them. "Gibbs, I require a heading."

"But sir, the men!" Groves said turning back to Barbossa.

"They be dead already."

"They don't sound dead."

"Oh, is that so?" Barbossa asked pulling his pistol from his belt and pointing it at Groves. "Well, I hear nothing but seagulls nesting. What is it you hear, Mr. Groves?"

Groves turned to Joanna looking for help. She shook her head.

"It'll be on yourself if you just do what he says", she said.

He turned his attention back to Barbossa.

"Seagulls….nesting", he answered. "Nothing more."

"Heading, Gibbs?" Barbossa asked lowering his pistol.

Gibbs gave no answer as he continued looking at the ship. The mermaids turned over the ship, sending the rest of the sailors to their doom.

"My god", Gillette murmured.

Barbossa raised his pistol, this time to Gibbs' head.

"Your head or my heading", he threatened. "I'll have one or t'other, I don't care which."

"Gibbs, we need a heading", Joanna said. "Please."

Gibbs turned toward the jungle.

"All hands forward!" Groves ordered as they continued on their way.


	12. Fortune Favors Us

Joanna stumbled behind Barbossa as their group made their way through the thick jungle. The sun was beating down on them and her dress was getting caught on every little branch and twig, slowing her down.

"Hector", Joanna said. "Will we be able to rest soon?"

"Nay", Barbossa answered. "Not til nightfall."

"Hector, please. I need to rest."

Barbossa looked at her and saw she was near the back of the group. He turned around and limped toward her.

"Ye lot go on ahead", he commanded. "The Mrs. 'nd I need ta be alone."

Groves, Gillette and the soldiers continued walking ahead of them. Joseph stood with Barbossa as they waited for them to leave.

"Joseph, you should go on ahead", Joanna said.

"How come, Mama?" he asked.

"Yer mother 'nd I need ta have a talk alone, son", Barbossa answered. "Go with the men."

"We'll be there in a bit, sweetie."

"Okay."

They watched as Joseph ran ahead to catch up with the soldiers. Barbossa turned to face Joanna who was wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"What's wrong with ye?" he asked. "I thought ye wanted ta catch up with Blackbeard so we can kill him?"

"I do", Joanna said. "I do. It's just I'm tired and I'm not feeling well."

"What's wrong? A cold? The flu?"

"It might be heat stroke or something", she answered. "It's hot out here and this dress is too heavy to walk through the jungle in."

"I can take care of that", Barbossa said. "If yer dress was gonna be a problem, ya could've just told me."

He pulled out his sword and grabbed Joanna's skirts. He cut the shirt up to her knees getting rid of the extra weight. Joanna smiled as she took a few step not getting caught on anything. Barbossa chuckled as he put away his sword.

"Thank you, darling", she said.

Joanna wrapped her arm around Barbossa's free arm as they went to catch up with the soldiers. Without any warning, Joanna keeled over and began vomiting.

"I'm so sorry about that", she moaned. "I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Ya sure yer okay?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm sure. I just didn't eat at all today."

"We'll get ya some food once we find some."

Joanna nodded as he helped her up. They continued on their way to the Fountain of Youth.

* * *

><p>In a matter of hours, the group reached a dark tunnel filled with thick vines. Gibbs continued to lead the way as everyone pushed the vines out of their way in annoyance.<p>

"Be nice ta have a map by now", Barbossa said directing his statement toward Gibbs.

"Or a ship", Gibbs said back.

"Papa, look", Joseph said pointing to Gibbs.

Barbossa looked and his eyes widened.

"Stop!" he said.

Everyone stopped as he reached into his pocket.

"Hold very still. Ye dare not let it touch yer skin."

He pulled out one of his white gloves and put it on. He reached behind him for a pair of metal tongs which Groves handed to him. Gibbs slowly turned to see what was going on. There was a small toad sitting on his shoulder.

"Papa, can I get this one?" Joseph asked.

"Nay", Barbossa said. "Yer not protected."

He reached the tongs and grabbed the toad before it jumped away. Groves held an open jar letting Barbossa drop the toad inside. Gibbs looked at them confused. What did they need a toad for?

"What?" Barbossa asked. "What be wrong with an older man having a hobby? Or sharing it with his son?"

He turned to Groves and the rest of the soldiers.

"What are ya stopping fer, eh? Push on! Ye can sleep when yer dead. Push on!"

Gibbs and the soldiers continued walking as Barbossa, Joanna and Joseph looked at the toad in the jar.

"Fortune continues to favor us!" Barbossa said.

"Can I hold it, Papa?" Joseph asked.

"Should we let him?" Joanna asked.

"As long as he doesn't open the lid", Barbossa answered.


	13. Ponce de Leon's Ship

"Wow!" Joseph said as everyone looked up a mountain.

By nightfall, Barbossa, Joanna and the others had reached the base of the mountains of the island. Sitting at the edge of the cliff was a ship. Ponce de Leon's ship. Everyone looked at it in awe.

"How did the ship get up there, Papa?" Joseph asked.

"No one knows", Barbossa answered.

He turned to the face the men.

"I want ye all ta stay here until I get the silver chalices that be onboard that ship", he commanded. "That includes ye, Joanna."

"Are you sure?" Joanna asked. "I don't mind coming with you."

"Nay, ye stay here with the men. Yer still weak from our long walk."

"Hector, I'm fine! I can handle it!"

She started walking toward the ship trying to prove she could do it. Joanna took less than five steps before a wave of dizziness hit her. She fell to her knees as she began to feel nauseous.

"My point exactly", Barbossa said limping over to her. "Joseph!"

Joseph came running over to his parents.

"What's wrong, Papa?" he asked. "Is Mama hurt?"

"Nay, she's just tired. Son, I want ya ta take care of yer mother while I'm gone."

"Will you come back?" Joseph asked.

"Aye", Barbossa answered. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful, darling", Joanna said.

* * *

><p>Barbossa gazed around as he stood in Ponce de Leon's cabin about the ship. There was treasure covering every bit of furniture in there. Barbossa ducked into the shadows as he heard movement coming from the other side of the cabin. It was just Jack Sparrow.<p>

"If 40 pirates dreamt 40 nights of treasure, it would not match the contents of this room", he said.

"You", Jack said knowing who it was.

Barbossa stepped into the light with his sword drawn.

"You", he said back.

"No", Jack said pulling out his sword. "You."

"I was here first", Barbossa said. "You, why are you here?"

"Blackbeard sent me. Why are you?"

"Silver chalices for my royal liege."

"Oh, please", Jack said disgusted.

He stepped forward swinging his sword. Both men looked in fear as the ship began to tilt.

"Back, back!" Barbossa said. "We have ta balance it out! The whole ship will slide!"

Jack took a step back, bringing the sip back to perfect balance. Jack put his sword back in its sheath.

"Right, right", he said. "What if we each choose an item of approximately equal weight?"

Jack picked up a gold item, making the ship tilt again.

"Put it back!" Barbossa said. "We touch nothing!"

He rolled his eyes as Jack put the treasure back. That man was going to be the death of him someday…again. The ship balanced out bringing a small box to the middle of the floor.

"What about that?" Jack asked pointing to it.

"The chalices", Barbossa said.

He stepped backwards making the ship tilt. The box began sliding toward him.

"Oy!" Jack said. "How come you get to look first?"

"Fine then", Barbossa said.

They continued moving back and forth, making the ship tilt.

* * *

><p>Joanna watched in horror as Ponce de Leon's ship kept tilting. Barbossa was still onboard.<p>

"Mama, what's happening?" Joseph asked. "Why is it moving?"

"I don't know", Joanna answered.

Everyone watched as the ship tilted far back. It looked like it was going to fall off the cliff.

"HECTOR!" Joanna screamed.

She fainted from the stress and worry not seeing that the ship regained its balance.


	14. Silver Chalices

Jack kicked the box that held the silver chalices to the center of the cabin. He and Barbossa crawled toward it, balancing out the ship. They each put a hand on top of it wanting to claim the chalices inside.

"Together!" they both said.

Jack and Barbossa opened the box to find the chalices gone. In their place were rocks.

"Rocks", Jack said.

"The Spanish", Barbossa said knowing who took them.

"They're ahead of us, mate."

Both men turned their attention to the bed where Ponce de Leon's corpse laid with a map still in his hands.

"I shall have a look at that map", Jack said. "If it's what I fear…"

Both men got up and ran toward the bed as the ship tilted again. Barbossa and Jack plopped on either side of the bed balancing it out. Jack looked at the map in Ponce de Leon's hand.

"I wonder why they left this behind", he murmured.

Jack took ahold of the map and pulled it toward him along with the corpse's hand. Both men looked as its head turned to face Jack as if it was still alive.

"Don't touch the map", Barbossa whispered.

"Oh", Jack said letting go of the map, making Ponce de Leon's head turn away.

"They know the path", Barbossa said looking at the map. "But I can also see where they'll most likely make camp."

"And you think you'll be taking those chalices on your own, mate?"

"Not alone. I got some help waiting fer me down the mountain."

* * *

><p>"Shh!" Joseph told the men as they tried to keep themselves entertained. "Mama's sleeping."<p>

Joanna still laid passed out. Everyone figured not waking her would be good. She needed the rest and didn't need more stress watching the ship tilt back and forth knowing her husband was onboard.

"Look alive, men!"

Everyone turned to see Barbossa coming back. Jack Sparrow followed behind him.

"Papa!" Joseph said running toward him. "Mama went to sleep while you were gone."

Barbossa turned his attention to Joanna. He knelt next to her gently running the back of his hand across her face.

"Joanna", he whispered. "Joanna, wake up. I'm back now."

Joanna softly gasped as she turned toward Barbossa and opened her eyes. She glared and pushed him away.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, you big git!" she yelled.

"Scare ye?" Barbossa asked. "How did I scare ye?"

"That ship!" Joanna yelled pointing at the ship. "I saw it ready to fall with you still on it! Just what were you doing up there?"

"I was looking fer the chalices. Nuthin more."

"Well, did you get them?"

"Nay", Barbossa answered. "The Spanish already got ta them before us."

"Oh great", Joanna grumbled. "Now what?"

"I know where their camp be", he answered. "Sparrow 'nd I will go and get those chalices."

"Sparrow?"

Joanna looked to see Jack Sparrow standing with the men watching them. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Jack looked around and shrugged.

"Waiting for you and Barbossa to finish your little chat", he answered.

"Smart aleck…"

"Papa, isn't this the pirate from back home?" Joseph asked.

"Aye, he is", Barbossa said. "But right now, he's gonna help us."

He turned to Jack and smirked.

"He has no choice but ta help us."

Joanna groaned as she got up.

"Give me a minute", she said.

She stumbled into the jungle alone for a moment. Everyone waited until they heard what sounded like vomiting. Joanna came walking back a moment later wiping her mouth.

"Okay", she said. "I'm ready now."

The soldiers along with Gibbs and Jack moved ahead as Barbossa walked toward Joanna.

"Are ya still feeling sick?" he asked.

"I probably just caught some sort of disease from a bug bite or something", Joanna shrugged. "With all these mosquitos and bugs here I wouldn't be surprised if any of them are carrying diseases. It'll go away on its own."


	15. The Spanish Camp

Barbossa and Jack hid on the hill overlooking the Spaniard's camp.

"Jack!" Gibbs said.

"Shh!" Barbossa said as he waved his hand letting him know to be quiet.

Gibbs knelt next to Jack looking at the camp.

"Gibbs", Jack said. "I was just on me way to break you out of jail."

Gibbs rolled his eyes knowing he had no intentions of doing such things.

"You stole my map."

Jack flicked Gibbs' nose to show his point.

"Right", Barbossa said getting up. "Best be started."

"Ole", Jack said with a smile on his face.

They made their way through tall bamboo trees as they headed toward the camp.

"Do you know how you're going to get the chalices?" Joanna asked.

"I've yet ta plan that", Barbossa answered.

"What do you mean "yet to"? How are you going to get the chalices? You can't just walk into camp and grab them."

"I know that, Joanna. Sparrow's gonna help me out with it."

"Since when did you and Sparrow start teaming up? You know he wants the chalices for himself, that's all he ever wanted."

"Aye, but he can lead us to Blackbeard", Barbossa whispered. "He be working under the commands of Blackbeard. We let him get the chalices and we'll follow him ta get ta Blackbeard."

"That's a brilliant idea", Joanna said.

They stopped as they reached the edge of the bamboo trees which ended outside of the Spaniard's camp.

"Shh", Barbossa said.

He stood looking at the camp in deep thought. Jack came and stood next to him and looked at his peg leg.

"Stealth over force", he said. "I'll take it from here on account of your…condition."

Barbossa looked at him confused.

"You don't have termites, do you?"

"I appreciate yer concern, Jack", Barbossa said. "But I'll be keeping yer company all the same."

He turned toward Groves.

"Hold here, Lieutenant commander. Wait fer my signal."

"Papa, can I come with you?" Joseph asked.

"Nay", Barbossa answered. "Stay with yer mother."

"Hector, be careful", Joanna said. "Try not to get caught."

"Aye", he murmured before walking off with Jack.

Joanna and Joseph stood next to Groves as they watched Barbossa and Jack head toward the camp.

"May I ask a question, Mrs. Barbossa?" Groves asked.

"You may", she answered.

"Why is the captain working with that pirate?" he asked. "Something like that is not normal."

"Mr. Groves, it's necessary that my husband and the pirate work together. Getting to the Fountain of Youth is very important to us."

"I know", Groves said. "It's a mission for the king."

"No", Joanna said. "The reason my husband and I are going to the Fountain is personal."

"How person, may I ask?"

"Us and Blackbeard have unfinished business."

* * *

><p>Barbossa and Jack swam across to the river to reach the camp. They hid behind the trees as they looked to see who might have the chalices.<p>

"There, that one", Barbossa said nodding to a man who walked toward a group of guards. "That be the leader. Make note of his tenet because that's where…no wait."

He stopped as a guard left the tent. The chalices sat on the leader's table out in the open.

"By god…that must be them right there."

Barbossa pulled out his sword as he and Jack ducked into the tall grass.

"Your sword smells funny", Jack said.

"Aye", Barbossa said. "Poison from the innards of poisonous toads. Just a scratch, yer a dead man in minutes."

"Would you mind pointing it the other way?" Jack said as they crawled through the grass. "I don't like toads."

Barbossa stood up and leaned against the tree as he looked back and forth at the camp.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Planning an escape route. Isn't that how you do it?"

"Yes. Or sometimes I just…improvise."

Jack ran off into the camp leaving Barbossa standing confused.


	16. Explaining to Jack

Barbossa and Jack hid underneath the desk in the Spanish leader's tent. The man was too busy polishing the silver chalice in his hand to pay any attention to the things surrounding him. Jack took notice of the silver chalice that sat on the desk unguarded. He reached up and swiped it without anyone noticing.

The Spanish set down the chalice in his hand and reached for the other. When he noticed it was gone, he looked to see if he might've dropped it. Barbossa used his crutch to reach for the other chalice. He pulled it across the desk and then let it drop into his hand.

The Spanish looked to see the chalice was gone. He looked under the desk to see if there was anyone there. There wasn't anyone there. Barbossa and Jack stood behind him as he sat up. Barbossa used his crutch to hit him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Now what?"

"We stroll out, slow and steady", Jack answered. "Just like we belong."

Barbossa and Jack walked out of the tent and into the open. A Spanish guard walked toward them not noticing anything suspicious about them. Jack gave a salute giving them away. The guard froze and turned around. Barbossa gave Jack a nod as they both pulled out their swords. The guard used his bayonet to protect himself as all three of them began to fight.

More guards came and tried to fight off Jack and Barbossa, but they were greatly outmatched. Barbossa and Jack ran through the jungle trying to get out of the camp. They stopped as they came face to face with half of the Spanish army. Every single soldier aimed their guns at them.

* * *

><p>Joanna looked across the river looking for Jack and Barbossa.<p>

"Where are they?" she asked.

She looked down at Joseph who fell asleep on her lap.

"Mr. Groves, can you see them?"

"No, Mrs. Barbossa", Groves said. "I wouldn't worry. Captain Barbossa surely has this under control."

"I can't help but worry", Joanna said. "I need my husband."

"All the men need him if we're to find the Fountain."

"No, I mean I need him. After we deal with Blackbeard I'm going to need him for something much more important."

"What could possibly be more important than the Fountain of Youth?" Gillette asked.

Joanna looked at him in disbelief.

"Our child", she softly said.

Gillette watched as Joanna ran her fingers through Joseph's hair. He forgot about Joseph for a moment. Of course the boy would need his father.

"Oh yes. Of course."

Joanna continued looking at the camp waiting for Barbossa to come back.

* * *

><p>"How's that escape route working?" Jack asked.<p>

"Here's yer chance ta improvise", Barbossa said

"I'm attempting it."

Both men were tied to palm trees a couple of feet away from the Spanish camp. They were now prisoners.

Jack twists his wrists in the ropes that tied them together.

"I might be able to get a hand loose."

Barbossa reached down and unscrewed his peg leg, taking it off.

"Oh you've got a knife?" Jack asked. "That's very good."

Barbossa shook his head and used his teeth to pull the cork that was in his peg leg.

"Better."

He spat the cork and took a drink of rum that was hidden inside. His peg leg was like a thermos. Jack looked at it surprised.

"I want one of those."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and handed it to him.

"Here's to revenge", Jack said. "Sweet and clear."

"Revenge?" Barbossa asked.

"Come, come, Hector. If you wanted the chalices, you'd seen they were missing and gone. You were lying and waiting for Blackbeard."

"Oh?" Barbossa asked impressed with how much Jack knew.

"King George. Privateer…wig. Cheap theatrical façade. I'm not buying it."

"You weren't there that night", Barbossa said.

"When the Pearl was lost?" Jack asked.

"Taken. Not lost. We were off the coast of Hispaniola when we came under attack. No provocation nor warning. No offer of parley. We were peppered with cannon fire. And then the sea beneath the Pearl began to roil. The Pearl was pitching and yawing violently. Every plank, ever rail, every spar, all at once began to creak. The rigging had come ta life.

Our own ship turned against us…tangling the crew, wrapping around them like snakes. 'nd wrapping around me leg. Not ta mention my son…'nd Joanna. But me arm was free and my sword was to hand. I am the master of me ship, not Blackbeard. I am the master of my fate, not Blackbeard. So I did what needed done."

"And what about Joanna?" Jack asked. "She seems traumatized to everything."

"Aye", Barbossa said taking a swig of rum. "She be pregnant at the time."

"Another kid?" Jack asked. "You two sure are keeping busy."

"Ya don't understand. With Joanna in fear of our child, she fought back like 'ny mother would. But Blackbeard took it too far. He tried ta squeeze the life out of her with the ropes when all he did was squeeze the life of the child. Blackbeard murdered my child inside its mother's womb. Joanna won't ever forget it, neither will I.

We survived."

"So…you're not after the Fountain", Jack said as Barbossa screwed his peg leg back on.

"I care not fer King George or tavern yarns that give hope fer a healed limb or the return of me unborn child. But I'd give me left arm fer a chance at Blackbeard."

"Not your right?" Jack asked.

"I need me good arm ta drive my poison blade through his heart."

Jack pulled his wrist out of the rope and showed Barbossa.

"I'll see you get the chance, mate."


	17. The Signal

Joanna began pacing as she and the soldiers continued waiting for Barbossa and Jack. They had been gone for nearly a couple hours.

"Where are they?" Joanna asked worried. "What's keeping them?"

"Rest assured, Mrs. Barbossa", Groves asked. "The captain said he would signal us when he needed us."

"It takes this long for a man to send a signal?"

Joanna continued pacing. She stopped as she looked at the water in the river.

"Mr. Groves, would you happen to know if this is fresh water?" she asked.

"I don't believe I know the answer for that, Mrs. Barbossa", Groves answered. "Why would you ask?"

"I'm still feeling nauseous. I was hoping maybe some water would help settle my stomach."

Joanna knelt at the edge of the river and dipped her hands in the water. She brought her cupped hands to her mouth and sipped the water in her hands before spitting it out.

"That tasted horrible!" she said.

Joanna gagged as she tried to get the taste out of her mouth. She got more than she bargained for when she doubled over and started vomiting.

"Miss Joanna", Gibbs said kneeling next to her. "If I may say, there seems to be a manner of bad luck with you."

"Don't talk to me about bad luck, you superstitious fool", Joanna said. "You don't even know the half of my bad luck."

"Mrs. Barbossa, look!" Gillette pointed.

She gasped as she looked in the direction he pointed. Everyone could see what looked like Jack tied to a tree, but now he was using his rope to climb up the tree.

"Hector", Joanna said. "We have to help him."

* * *

><p>Barbossa watched from the ground as Jack made it to the top of the tree. Jack freed himself from his rope and devised a plan. He tied one end of the rope to a coconut and swung it to another tree. Barbossa watched as the rope tied around the tree. Jack began to pull himself and the top of the tree he stood on toward the other tree.<p>

"The prisoner's escaping", they heard a Spanish soldier say.

Jack let go of the rope, flying into the air.

"He's escaping!" the soldiers said.

They all ran after Jack completely ignoring Barbossa. As the Spanish men ran in one direction, two people ran past the men, heading toward Barbossa instead.

"I figured that was the signal."

Barbossa turned to see Groves. With him was Joanna.

"Hector!" she whispered. "Darling, are you alright?"

"Couldn't be better", Barbossa answered. "If we had the chalices."

Groves and Joanna quickly untied his wrists and cut the rope that tied him to the tree. The two of them helped him up and ran back to their group of soldiers.

"Go!" Groves said. "Prepare to move out!"

"The enemy is soon upon us", Barbossa said as he limped.

Everyone turned to see Jack rejoin them. Barbossa shook his head having had enough of working with him and his antics.

"I'm sorry about the chalices, Jack", Barbossa said. "But I've an appointment to keep. I'll not be going back."

"And I won't let him either", Joanna said.

"No need", Jack said.

Jack lifted up his hand revealing the silver chalices. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Shall we have a drink?" he asked.

"We'll drink at the Fountain", Barbossa said.

Everyone ran away from the Spanish camp before they could be caught.


	18. The Future

_sorry for the long delay everyone! i had finals and i had to move back home for the summer! i hope you're still enjoying this!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Sir, you're honestly not going to let that pirate get away, are you?" Groves asked.<p>

"You forget", Barbossa said. "We have Master Gibbs with him. We'll be able ta follow Jack ta the Fountain."

"Why do we need to follow them, Papa?" Joseph asked. "Can't we find the Fountain on our own?"

"Joseph, the pirate will lead us to the pirate that hurt me and Papa", Joanna said. "We have to finish what he started."

"How will we finish it?" he asked.

"By force", Barbossa said pulling out his sword.

He started cutting branches as they made their way in the direction Jack and Gibbs ran off. Joseph frowned as his stomach growled.

"Papa, I'm hungry", he said.

"We'll find ya some food soon", Barbossa said.

"Hector, you said that yesterday", Joanna said. "Come here, Joseph."

She took their son's hand and walked off in a different direction.

"This will only take a minute", she said.

Everyone waited for a moment until Joanna and Joseph came walking back with a couple of bananas and coconuts in their arms.

"This will have to do for now", Joanna said.

"It will", Barbossa nodded in agreement. "Just until we find our next ship."

"Papa, this is taking too long", Joseph said. "My feet hurt."

Joanna looked at the men.

"Does anyone mind carrying him for a while?" Joanna asked. "He's just a child."

The soldiers all looked at each other with uncertainty. They've been trained for everything from normal drills to combat. None of them were ever required to care for a child before. One person stepped forward.

"I will", Gillette said.

"Thank you, Mr. Gillette", Joanna said.

Gillette knelt down allowing Joseph to climb onto his back. Joseph wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"Can we keep moving now?" Barbossa asked.

* * *

><p>The men carried on through the jungle for the rest of the night in silence. Joseph slept through the night and through the morning hours as Gillette carried him. Joanna looked at her son and quickly walked next to Barbossa.<p>

"I hope we're getting close", she said.

"Aye, we should be close", he answered.

"Good. I don't think Joseph could take much more of this."

"Joseph or yerself?" Barbossa asked.

"All of us", Joanna said. "Darling, all this walking can't be good for your leg. I can see how you're hiding the pain."

Barbossa looked away not saying a word.

"Joseph is just a child", she continued. "He's only five years old. This is not the proper life for a boy. He needs a permanent home. Not moving from ship to ship."

"Once we finish our quest, we will give Joseph a permanent home", Barbossa said. "It'll be our home from here on then."

"I hope it is", Joanna said. "Our future depends on it."

"What do ya mean our future depends on it?"

"Nothing", she said shaking her head. "We'll talk more about it once we're alone."


	19. The Fountain of Youth

_I am so sorry for the long delay. I had writer's block and I've been getting ideas for new stories. I hope whoever's still reading are still enjoying this._

* * *

><p>Barbossa, Joanna and the men marched through the jungle as they continued looking for Jack Sparrow and Blackbeard. Gillette and Groves took turns carrying Joseph the whole morning.<p>

"Papa, are we there yet?" Joseph asked.

"Nay", Barbossa answered.

"Are we getting close?"

"We don't know, Joseph", Joanna said.

"When will we get there?" Joseph asked.

"We'll get there when we get there", Barbossa said. "Enough questions now."

"How come?"

"Papa's not in the mood to answer questions", Joanna said. "He's been up all night and is very tired."

"Why didn't Papa go to sleep last night?"

"No more questions, Joseph", Barbossa growled starting to lose his temper.

Everyone was silent as they continued walking.

"What will we do when we get to the Fountain?" Joseph asked.

Barbossa yelled in frustration as he kicked a rock. Joanna looked at him worried and stepped away.

"Joseph, why don't you come with me for a while?" she suggested. "Papa needs some time to cool off."

She took Joseph into her arms and carried him into the bushes.

"Why is Papa mad?" Joseph asked. "Is he mad at me?"

"No, he's not mad at you", Joanna said. "Papa is very tired. He and I have been working hard to get to our new home."

"Why doesn't he sleep?" Joseph asked.

"He can't", she answered. "That's the way Papa is. He won't rest until he gets what he wants."

Joanna took a few steps forward before she tripped. She looked behind her to see footprints. Naturally she would assume they were hers until she looked ahead to see more footprints. None of them were theirs. The footprints were facing in the direction Joanna was looking at.

"Hector?" she called. "Hector, I may have found something!"

Barbossa and the soldiers came to see what she was talking about. Joanna pointed at the footprints that went on ahead of them.

"What did I say, gents", Barbossa said. "The footsteps lie before us."

* * *

><p>Joanna sighed as she carried Joseph on her back. She looked down at her feet which were starting to swell. She knew this was not good for someone who was in her condition.<p>

"Mama, what's wrong?" Joseph asked.

"Nothing, dear", she answered. "Mama's getting tired now."

"Would you like me to carry him, Mrs. Barbossa?" Groves asked.

"Please."

Groves pulled Joseph off his mother's back and put him on his own back. Joanna tiredly walked alongside Barbossa as they continued following the footprints.

"Sir, look", Gillette pointed.

Ahead of them was a cave with dark cracks above the entrance in the shape of an X.

"Is this it?" Joanna asked.

"Aye", Barbossa answered. "The Fountain be in there."

Everyone carefully climbed down the hill into the cave where they found water rushing inside. Barbossa led the way as everyone looked to see the water rise up the cave walls into the center of the ceiling on top of them.

"What is it?" the men asked.

The water above them swirled into a small whirlpool. Barbossa pulled out his sword and pointed it into the center. Everyone watched in fear as he was sucked in.

"Hector!" Joanna yelled.

She looked up to see Barbossa's hand reaching down. Joanna raised her hand up and grabbed it. His fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her up.

"Where are we?" Joanna asked.

She looked around to see a cave surrounded by mist. She and Barbossa looked behind them to see the rest of the men come up through the whirlpool.

"Sir, ahead", Groves said.

Ahead of them was the Fountain of Youth itself. Surrounding it was Blackbeard and his crew, along with Jack Sparrow.

"Father!" they heard the woman say.

Chills went up Joanna's spine as she heard the ice cold voice of Blackbeard.

"The one-legged man…he's here?"

"Edward Teach!" Barbossa called out.


	20. The Final Confrontation

"Edward Teach!" Barbossa called out as everyone walked toward the Fountain.

"Groves, Gillette", Joanna whispered.

Both men rushed to her side.

"Yes?" they asked. "What do you need, Mrs. Barbossa?"

"I want you to take Joseph and go somewhere safe", she said. "I don't want him anywhere near Blackbeard."

Gillette and Groves nodded as they took Joseph to a secluded area of the cave away from the pirates. With Joseph safe, Joanna joined her husband and the rest of the soldiers as they confronted Blackbeard.

"For crimes committed on the high seas," Barbossa began. "By the authority granted to me by his majesty the king, with the goodly amount of personal satisfaction, I hereby place you in the custody of the court, and declare you to be my prisoner."

Blackbeard stepped forward, closer to Barbossa.

"My trick's out. Is that it?" he asked.

"Such crimes to include but are not limited to piracy, treason, murder, torture of the most heinous sort, including the brutal theft of one used, twisted, hairy right leg!"

"Not to mention the murder of our unborn child!" Joanna answered.

She and Barbossa drew their swords as an audible gasp was heard from the soldiers as well as the young woman by Blackbeard's side.

"You killed a child?" she asked Blackbeard.

"That is no one's concern", Blackbeard answered.

He pulled out his sword and pointed it toward Joanna and Barbossa.

"You dare face this sword?" he asked.

"This far away from your ship?" Barbossa asked. "Aye."

"This time, we have the advantage", Joanna said smirking.

"Aye," Blackbeard said agreeing for once. "That be the cold breath of fate I feel down my nape. But, I'll have one last fight, by God. Kill them all!"

Barbossa's men and Blackbeard's crew pulled out their swords running toward each other.

"Whoa, whoa!"

Jack Sparrow stepped forward with his hands out bringing everyone to a stop.

"Hang on a minute. I just…I just need to understand something."

He walked in front of Barbossa and Joanna.

"Right, so you will fight against them. They will fight against you", he said.

He then pointed at them and then Blackbeard.

"All on account of them wanting to kill him?" he finished. "Where's the sense in that?"

The pirates shrugged not answering.

"Exactly. I say let them fight each other while we lay back, watch, have a drink, place some wagers! Eh?"

"Hmm", one pirate on Blackbeard said putting down his sword. "Aye!"

Barbossa looked at his men while Blackbeard look at his.

"Kill 'em!" Barbossa yelled.

"No quarter!" Blackbeard yelled.

Joanna and Barbossa crossed their swords and they went face to face with Blackbeard. Men from both sides clashed as the battle broke out.

"I see ya haven't lost yer touch, my dear", Barbossa smiled as he glanced at Joanna.

"And you haven't lost your charm, darling", Joanna smiled back.

This bit of distraction gave Blackbeard the advantage as he raised his free fist, punching Barbossa and pushing him away, into the path of one of the soldiers. The soldier was impaled by Barbossa's sword.

"Get off me!" Barbossa said pushing him off his sword.

Joanna took this chance to fight Blackbeard herself.

"You killed my baby!" she said. "Your head is mine!"

She swung her sword as the attacks went back and forth. Blackbeard thrusted his sword toward her. Joanna blocked the attack just as he raised his hand and punched her across the face.

"That be no way ta treat a lady!" Barbossa said as he hit Blackbeard with his crutch.

Blackbeard brought his sword down, breaking the crutch. Barbossa looked down unsure if he could fight unbalanced with his peg leg as Blackbeard laughed.

"I expected fate to put up more of a fight, eh?"

Barbossa used the handle of his crutch to hit him in the face. Both parties continued fighting until Blackbeard brought his foot up, kicking Barbossa's peg leg, knocking him on his back.

"Hector!" Joanna yelled.

"Papa!"

Joanna turned to see Joseph coming out from his hiding place.

"Joseph, get back!" she yelled. "It's not safe for you here!"

"But I want to help too!"

Barbossa smiled as he sat up. Not only feeling good about killing Blackbeard, but knowing his own son showed no fear when it came to a battle like this. Barbossa was proud of Joseph.

"I will not have that smile on your face as I strike you down", Blackbeard said.

Barbossa looked into the distance and continued smiling.

"Take a gander, Edward Teach", he said.

Everyone looked to see another group of men walking through the misty cave. The Spanish.

* * *

><p><em>i couldn't kill off Groves and Gillette so i replaced them<em>


	21. For Us

_So sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. There's just been so much stuff going on around here and I just got over a case of writer's block. Story's almost over!_

* * *

><p>Everyone looked around them as the Spanish surrounded both parties. Joanna looked in the corner of the cavern making sure Joseph was safe with Gillette and Groves. She softly gasped as a voice rang out and spoke. One of the young soldiers from their crew was standing in front of the Fountain, holding the British flag.<p>

"This land is hereby forever claimed in the glorious name of his majesty, King George…"

He fell to the ground as a gunshot echoed in the cave. Everyone turned to see the captain of the Spanish crew tucking a pistol away.

"Someone make a note of that man's bravery", he said.

He turned his attention to Jack and the woman that stood with him. He held his hand out to the woman who held the silver chalices.

"Senorita, the chalices, por favor", he said using his Spanish language.

When she didn't hand them over, two of his men grabbed her, allowing their captain to pull the chalices from her hands. Everyone watched in silence as he looked at them.

"Only god can grant eternal life", the captain announced. "Not this pagan water!"

The captain dropped the chalices to the ground and stepped on them hard, only succeeding in bending them. He picked them up and tossed them into the water out of everyone's reach.

"Men, destroy this profane temple!"

Blackbeard's men, as well as Barbossa's ran out of the cavern as the Spanish surrounded the Fountain.

"That fool!" Joanna said.

"Easy, lass", Barbossa said holding her back. "Don't do anything foolish. Now be the opportune moment we've been waiting for."

They watched as Blackbeard approached the Spanish captain almost in a daze. The captain raised his sword and pointed it at Blackbeard.

"You are a fool", he said. "You seek in this place what only faith can provide."

"Faith?" Blackbeard repeated. "In faith, there is light enough to see, but darkness is enough to blind."

"Now", Barbossa whispered.

Together, he and Joanna picked up their swords and approached Blackbeard from behind. Barbossa took his sword and plunged it into Blackbeard's back. They watched as his hands began shaking while cuts appeared out of nowhere.

"What devilry is this?" he asked.

He turned to face Joanna and Barbossa. Joanna took this time and stuck her sword into Blackbeard's chest.

"For the Pearl", Barbossa said.

"No", Joanna said pulling her sword free. "For us…for our child."

"What have you done?" the woman screamed.

She ran to Blackbeard's side and grabbed Barbossa's sword that was still stuck in Blackbeard's back.

"Angelica!" Jack yelled. "Don't! It's poisoned!"

The woman pulled the sword out, also cutting her own hand with the blade.

"I'm not such the fool to take on Blackbeard without a little venomous advantage", Barbossa smirked.

Joanna jumped as the walls to the Fountain of Youth came crumbling down. The Spanish continued to destroy the cavern and the Fountain along with it.

"Do what you have to do", she told Barbossa. "We need to get Joseph out of here!"

She ran deeper into the cavern were Joseph hid with Groves and Gillette. Joanna found the men trying to comfort the boy as he cried in their arms.

"Joseph!"

Joseph turned with tears in his eyes.

"Mama!" he yelled as her rushed into her arms. "Mama, I'm scared! Where's Papa?"

"It'll be okay", Joanna said as she picked him up. "Everything's going to be okay. Papa and I will get you out of here."

"I claim Blackbeard's ship 'nd crew", they heard Barbossa say. "And this sword, payment for my missing limb, and me murdered child!"

Joanna turned to Groves and Gillette.

"You two best leave now", she said. "Either you go with the Spanish and return home, or come with my husband and I and sail with pirates."

"Pirates?" Groves asked. "Mrs. Barbossa, you can't possibly be serious!"

"I'm dead serious."

Both men looked at each other before running off toward the Spanish crew. Joanna followed Barbossa and their new crew as she carried Joseph in her arms.


	22. Home and Goodbyes

_Finally I'm back! No, I didn't desert you. Mom didn't pay the cable bill so we went without cable and internet for a month. It was hell! Btw, the epilogue at the end is in Joanna's POV. That's my first time writing in a first person POV._

* * *

><p>Joanna held Barbossa's hand as well as Joseph's as they walked back to the beach. With Blackbeard finally dead, their duty was now complete. They were off to claim the Queen Anne's Revenge as their own ship.<p>

"Mama, how much longer?" Joseph asked.

"Pretty soon", Joanna answered. "We're out of the jungle. And it's only a matter of time before we reach the beach."

She looked at Barbossa smiling who simply smiled back. Everyone was silent until they reached rocky cliffs.

"Be careful, darling", Joanna said as Barbossa climbed the rocks.

Joanna and Joseph followed until they reached the top. In front of them, a less than a mile from the shore was the Queen Anne's Revenge.

"The Revenge is ours."

"Is that our new home?" Joseph asked.

Joanna looked at Barbossa before looking back at Joseph.

"Yes, it is."

"Yay!" Joseph yelled out as he ran down the hill.

"Finally", Joanna said as she looked at Barbossa. "Home."

"Aye", he said. "This time, it be fer good."

* * *

><p>Barbossa took the helm. Joanna smiled as she saw him back in his old pirate garb. He wore his coat, his boots, well one boot, his bandana. Something was missing though.<p>

"Sir?" a young boy said running up the stairs.

"Papa, look!" Joseph said holding something.

Barbossa and Joanna turned to see the boys holding Barbossa's old hat. It looked the same as it did the last time they saw it, complete with the feather.

"We found this below deck", the boy said.

Joanna gratefully took it from them.

"Thank you, boys", she said.

She held the hat out to Barbossa. He smirked as he took it and put it on his head. Joanna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"There's the pirate I know and love", she said.

"Aye", he whispered.

Barbossa pulled away and pulled his new sword from his belt. He raised it in the air as a ringing echoed in the air. The crew watched as ropes came undone and the sails dropped by themselves. Barbossa pointed the sword straight ahead making the ship sail at full speed.

"All hands! Ply to windward!" he commanded. "Get cracking ya blooming cockroaches!"

He pulled a document from his pocket and tore it up.

"The crown served us well. But now, by the gods of sea and sky…make way for Tortuga!"

The men cheered as Barbossa let the pieces of paper drift away in the wind. Joanna smiled as he looked back at her.

"You were wonderful", she said. "You always are."

"Today be the first ye've smiled in months", he said. "What's vexed ye?"

"Something I've had a hunch on for a while", Joanna smiled.

"What would that be?"

She stepped closer taking his hands in hers.

"I'm pregnant again."

Barbossa smiles as Joanna jumped into his arms kissing him deeply as they sailed into the sunset.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

A lot has changed since Hector and I first met. He went from being my guardian, to my captain, to my lover, and now my husband and the father of my children. He and I still rule over the Queen Anne's Revenge. On deck, he is the merciful captain everyone fears, but to me, he's just the Hector I fell in love with.

Right now we have our hands full with three children. That's right, I said three. Turns out I was pregnant with twins. Hector and I never thought that could be possible after what happened with Blackbeard. Now Hector and I have our son, Joseph to raise as well as our new son, Christopher Victor and our little girl, Arlene May.

Sure, the years have been tough on us, but that will never change a thing. Hector and I look forward to every new day because one thing will never change. what we have now is each other…and we'll always be together.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's it. The final chapter to my final PotC fic. I hope you all enjoyed the fics as much as I enjoyed writing them.<em>

_**Joseph: wait. It's over already?**_

_**Me: afraid so**_

_**Joseph: but you spent so long writing the story!**_

_**Me: I know. Now it's time to say goodbye. Say goodbye, Joseph.**_

_**Joseph: bye-bye!**_

_**Me: say good-bye, kids.**_

_**Christopher and Arlene: *wave***_

_**Me: say goodbye, Joanna**_

_**Joanna: goodbye, everyone. Thank you so much for reading**_

_**Me: say goodbye, Barbossa**_

_**Barbossa: …**_

_**Joanna: Hector, say goodbye**_

_**Barbossa: …**_

_**Me: I guess Barbossa doesn't want to say goodbye to everyone.**_

_**Barbossa: aye! I still have some good stories ta tell!**_

_**Me: well, when you get the time, we'll tell them. But for now, it's time to say goodbye**_


End file.
